Next Nations
by SilverDawn15
Summary: It started out as a normal conference, but what happens when two kids accidentally come into the past? With England's help they return to the future...but he brings the rest of them too. How will they all get back to the past with England's magic going amok? Will they have to get some future kids help or will England figure it out himself? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia

Next Nations

Chapter One: Surprise Visit

"YOU GIT!" England shouted as America accidentally dropped his homemade shake, Canada made it from apples and oranges with lots of sugar to make it taste like a soda, on him from being startled by Prussia who was running from Germany.

"C'mon West," Prussia shouted as he turned his head to look at the enraged blond. "You need to get laid and you're always with Italy, so go on and fuck him." Since he wasn't looking where he was going...he ran straight into China.

"Get off me!" China shouted as Prussia scrambled off him and kept running until Germany finally caught him. "Get out of here dummkopf!" Germany shouted as he threw his brother out of the conference room. Prussia wasn't this obnoxious when he was little.

Germany was starting to get his lost childhood memories back from a hit of Hungary's pan when she tried to hit Prussia but instead hit him. She apologized afterward. He only remembered that he had a different name back then: Holy Roman Empire. He's still slowly remembering everything.

Italy looked around boredly until he noticed something off behind Japan and Switzerland. He tiptoed behind them, shaking slightly because of Switzerland's gun, and tapped the person on the shoulder.

The second the person turned around he screamed.

* * *

"UWAAAAA!" He screamed, making the two countries jump out of their seats and turn around, along with everyone else, to see what made him scream and looked to see the person that somewhat scared him.

The person was a younger version of Italy, physically around ten, with blond hair and a curl on the left side of his head. He had amber or auburn eyes, and was wearing a WWII military outfit, the shirt was blue and the pants were tan. He just stared as Italy shook, pointed, and tried to create sentences but kept failing.

"That...He...Ve..." Italy fell backwards as he fainted and the boy jumped as he landed on the floor. "Mama!" He said as he stood next to the unconscious Italy. "Mama?" America asked before the conference door opened to reveal a girl, the same physical age as the boy, who looked like a female Germany. She had shoulder-length auburn-brown hair and blue eyes, she also was wearing a green Wehrmacht shirt and blue-gray Waffenrock pants.

"Flavio!" She shouted as she approached the boy and held up her hand while opening her mouth until she noticed Italy. "Mutti fainted again?" She deadpanned in question form as the boy nodded before thinking to himself about how to wake him up.

The girl grabbed Switzerland's cup of water and poured it on him, instantly waking him up. "Ve?" Italy mumbled as he noticed the two newcomers. "He's avake," She said as she put the cup back on the table. "Now let's go!"

She started pulling the boy out of the room until the boy tripped over his own feet. "Ow." He said as the girl stared at him. "Nice one." She said before noticing the others were still staring at them.

"Guess ve have to introduce ourselves." She said as he peeled himself off the floor and rubbed his cheek. "Who are you two?" America asked curiously. "I'm Adela Beilschmidt-Vargas and zhis is my twin Flavio Beilschmidt-Vargas." The girl answered as the boy whimpered slightly as he gently prodded his sore cheek.

"Wait you're West's kids?" Prussia asked curiously, causing many to exclaim. "When did you get here?!" Flavio shouted as he hid behind his twin. "I thought Dad threw you out the door!?" Prussia laughed before noticing that Adela wasn't affected at all.

"Hi Uncle Gilbert." She said as she glared at him, causing him to shiver and laugh nervously. "O-okay then." He said as he slowly moved behind Germany to try to avoid her glare. "Let me see zhat." She said calmly, surprising the others, to Flavio as she looked at his swollen cheek.

"Looks like you hit it good." She said as she pulled out a bottle of ointment from her pocket. "You carry ointment?" China asked curiously. "He's as clumsy as Mutti!" She shouted before gently applying the ointment to his cheek.

"Sorry about this," She said after she finished and put the ointment away. "Ve vere on our vay to our Uncle Romano's house until a stray spell from England," She pointedly looked at him, making him gulp. "Hit us and teleported us into the past!"

"Okay hug time." Flavio said as he grabbed Adela and immediately started hugging her. "Let go dummkopf!" She shouted as she struggled to get out of his surprisingly strong grip. "Let me go or I swear you'll be vaking up tomorrow vith a huge headache!" Surprisingly he didn't let go after her threat, it was like he was already used to them.

"She sounds just like you West!" Prussia shouted while laughing until they all sensed the murderous aura emitting from her. "Zay that again and I vill strappare a parte te!" She shouted as she tried to get out of Flavio's grip but no avail.

"She speaks Italian?" America asked, making her calm down slightly. "Me and Flavio are half-German and half-Italian." She calmed down instantly and Flavio let her go but still kept his arms near her. "Such big talk coming from small person." Russia said mockingly.

That caused her to snap and for Flavio to grab her again. "Calm down please!" He shouted as she tried to break from his grip. She kept struggling and growling until she felt him start to shake. "Uh oh." She said as she slowly got out of his grasp and took a few steps away from him.

"What's wrong with him?" Romano asked curiously, no one answering him at all. "Aw," Prussia started taunting. "Are you scared?" Then Adela covered her ears and braced herself. "ZHAT DOES IT!" Flavio shouted furiously. "I'VE HAD IT VITH ALL OF YOU! ALL VE VANTED VAZ TO GO BACK HOME VITH ENGLAND'S HELP BUT YOU IDIOTS VON'T STOP THE TAUNTING OR TEAZING. ZHE NEXT PERSON ZHAT INZULTS MY FAMILY VILL BE VALKING TOMORROW VITH A LIMP!"

They all stared at him shocked. Who knew that a boy who acted like and talked Italy would have a temper and talk like Germany? "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR IDIOTEN?!" He shouted, making everyone nod fearfully, not wanting to anger him again.

Adela uncovered her ears and walked up to him then poked his sore cheek. He immediately went back to his passive self as he whimpered and gently held a hand to his cheek. "Zhat's vhy zhe ozers know not to inzult our family." She said before taking her brother's hand and exiting the conference room.

* * *

**The pairings are my OTPs and a few others that I neutrally care about.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Magic Amok

"Let's try it again." England said...for the fourth time. The first time Flavio was turned into a girl. The second time the twins were infants. And the third time...well let's just say that Prussia was hit in his sensitive part by both twins for laughing at them. "Ex quo tendat, spatii, et quia canone, Vestibulum ante per annos, solve fasciculos error!"

He hit the twins with his wand and they glowed... before they stopped glowing and looked around confused. "What the hell man?" America asked curiously. "I thought they were going back to their own time!"

Three footsteps, two loud and one slightly quieter, rumbled through the doors as the twins looked at it. "You guys might wanna get to one side of the room." Flavio warned before he and Adela went to one side. The others then heard the sounds and ran to them just as the door burst open and two blurs ran around the conference table.

"Give e'm back!" One blur shouted angrily. "Make me!" The other blur replied tauntingly. "Umm..." Hiding halfway in the doorway was a boy, physically ten, with light-beige blond hair and violet eyes while wearing a dark brown overcoat partially unzipped, a black scarf around his neck, under the overcoat was a gray shirt with red lining, tan or beige snow pants that also acted as regular pants, and dark blue hiking boots.

"Who is that?!" America asked before Adela went up to the blurs and grabbed one. It was a younger version of America, physically ten, but he had green eyes instead of blue. He wore a dark green jacket, a white undershirt, gray pants, red-and-yellow shoes, and was wearing black gloves. He had a pair of glasses in his hand although.

The other blur was a younger version of England, physically ten, with blue eyes instead of green. He wore a dark red coat with a golden zipper, a black shirt underneath, pale blue-gray jeans, and dark gray shoes, sometimes he wears boots, along with a white-dotted black cape in his hand.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Glasses!" He shouted as Adela glared at the younger America who ignored her. "I wonder what your father," She said as she thought up something devious. "Or your mother would say about this Alex?" 'Alex' quickly handed the glasses to the younger England before they, including the boy hiding by the door, ran out of the room.

"Their mother?" America asked curiously. "Well, here's the thing," She said cautiously, like how Italy would do if he told Germany that he did something wrong. "Russia impregnanted you while at the same time you impregnanted England. So the twins, Alexander and Skylar, are yours and England's but the other boy, Nikolai, is yours and Russia's. But that should've been obvious because he looks more like you than Russia."

"What..?" He asked as he tried to process what she said. "At least it wasn't Sealand that I told." She said as they finally noticed the micronation with them. "How about we show you around first?" Flavio offered before England could yell at his youngest brother. Adela looked impressed at her brother before leading them out of the conference room.

* * *

Two of my OTPs are GerIta and RusAme, USUK is one of my neutral pairings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Kedakai and Yuèliàng

Two things they noticed when they left the building: one was that they were in China, and the second thing was that there was two ten-year olds talking to each other before they noticed that they were being watched.

One of the kids was a boy with black hair that framed his face and amber-streaked brown eyes wearing a purple kimono with a lighter obi, a white shirt underneath, gray sweatpants, and dark brown slippers. The other kid was a girl who looked like China when his hair wasn't in a ponytail with slightly dull dark brown eyes wearing a pink lined red changshan over a red cheongsam, pink sweats underneath, and brown slippers.

The two stared with wide eyes, and the boy with his mouth still open, before Adela marched over and forcefully shut his mouth. "Who are these cuties?" China asked before noticing the girl and then looking at the boy.

"Hi Okaa-san." The boy said as the girl laughed slightly. "Hi Baba." She said before trying to hide behind the boy. "Dude China has kids!" America shouted as he laughed, getting annoyed looks from China, Adela, Flavio, and the kids.

"Can someone get him to shut up." The boy said as they noticed his eye color darken to his sister's eye color and had a murderous look as he slightly shook. Adela did by saying that Alexander once broke the tv when Nikolai was running from him because he accidentally made him mad by saying that he's a mini micronation.

The boy stopped shaking, calmed down, and his eyes turned back to their original color. "If that kept going on Katashi would appear." The girl said, confusing the others. "Is Katashi him?" England asked as he pointed at the boy.

"No I'm Kedakai Wang-Honda," The boy answered. "Katashi was my past rife, he was a swordsman when he was onry ten and was made the nobre of the kingdom he and his sister ran to when their virrage was destroyed because he and his sister were a half-priest and half-priestess."

"I'm Yuèliàng Wang-Honda, call me Yuè or Liàng for short," The girl said as she stuck out her hand. "Although me and Keda are twins, Baba gave birth to me while Otou-san gave birth to him." They stared shocked at the two before noticing the similarities they had between the two nations.

Kedakai looked like Japan but with China's eyes, and Yuèliàng looked like China with Japan's eyes. All of a sudden a white-and-blue blur ran into Kedakai, and he fell to the ground. "Ni-Ni!" Yuè shouted before noticing what knocked him down.

"Tomie!" Kedakai said as the pup(think of Chibiterasu from Okamiden) sat on his stomach and barked happily. "Silly pup," He said as he sat up, Tomie getting off his stomach to sit beside him, and shook his head. "Why do you always do this when you're bored?"

"At least it's not Athena and Hulya that knocked you down." Yuè said, instantly startling him. "Please don't talk about those two," He pleaded as he held his head. "I get enough of them when I visit, Greece, Turkey, or when we're at the meeting." Tomie whimpered and nudged his nose against one of his hands to try to cheer him up.

Just then the wind picked up slightly, making the leaves moved and create a calming melody along with some sound the wind made with a couple of wind chimes. He suddenly took his head out of his hands and stood up before closing his eyes.

(I recommend listening to the male version of 'Reset' from Okami, it's beautiful.)

Chiriyuku hanabira ga machi wo irodoru kedo  
saigo no toki na no to kaze ga oshiete kureta  
kisetsu wa meguru kara shinpai wa iranai to  
ano toki yokogitta tsuki ga terashite kureta

Itsumo onaji namida bakari nagashitsudzukeru  
nakusanakereba kidzukanai kara

Tada hitotsu negai ga kanau no nara  
kinou no jibun ni "sayounara"  
kawaranai omoi ga aru no naraba  
itsuka sakura no shita de

Ano hi no yakusoku ga iroasenai you ni  
yubi de nazotte miru asa no mabayui hikari

Hitotsu to shite onaji toki wa otozurenai kara  
mou mayowazu ni saki e susumu no

Taisetsu na inori ga todoku you ni  
kyou mo utaitsudzukete yuku  
sagashiteta kotae wa kitto aru to  
sotto oshiete kureru

Tada hitotsu negai ga kanau no nara  
toki wo koete todoketai  
kawaranai omoi ga aru no naraba  
itsuka sakura no shita de

Taisetsu na inori ga todoku you ni  
kyou mo utaitsudzukete yuku  
sagashiteta kotae wa koko ni aru to  
sotto oshiete kureta

Kanashimi wo Reset shite

After he was done everyone, except Yuè, was in shock until one dared to say something. "That was beautiful." France whispered as they all started clapping. Kedakai laughed nervously as he looked to see two people in the distance watching them.

It couldn't hurt to tell them that Yao and Kiku were watching them, right?

* * *

**For those that want to know, long before Kedakai was a ten year old boy named Katashi who was a swordsman at that age. He and his twin sister, whose name I always forget, ran from their village when it was on fire. They came across a kingdom and became street rats, but they didn't mind, until the king saw his work with his handmade katana and made him a noble. He fought the Overlord but when he saw his army, he didn't have enough strength to fight anymore and ran to warn the king. His sister made him go in disguise and ran to another kingdom just as the army hit the kingdom. On his way there he knew that the katana was important so he buried it and lost the sheath before he was killed and used his last breath to place a reincarnation curse on the Overlord and himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Leon, Brynjar, Nina, and Matthias

"It good that you all can make the meeting." Yao(I'll call all future countries by their human names) said as they followed him back to the building where they exited and where the meeting was being held. "I just hope someone can help me figure out what I did wrong with this spell." England said as they went inside.

Yao stopped suddenly, nearly having the others walk into him, as he stared ahead. "Are we going or not?!" Iceland shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd to come face-to-face with an identical face. "Hvað í fjandanum!" He said as he stepped back to see the person clearly.

It was a younger version of him, physically around twelve, with dark brown hair and dark purple eyes, but he also had silver tips in his hair, wearing a white-and-blue treyja, black woolen trousers that were rolled up at the ends to not cover his silver slippers.

"Oh come on Leon!" A familiar voice shouted to the left as they looked in that direction. "Leave him alone pappa," Another voice replied as the side doors opened to reveal a silver-haired Hong Kong with dark brown tips, the same physical age as the dark brown haired Iceland, wearing a deep red duangua with orange trim, brown woolen breeches, and fish-skin shoes with woolen inlets, walked towards the others before turning around and glaring with his brown eyes towards the doors.

"Oh come on," Matthias complained as he dragged someone through the doors. "Just once!" The person sighed before yanking their arm from his hold. "Don't make me tell Mor." The person threatened, getting the message through Matthias' head, and watch him flee in through the door they came through.

"That was easy." It was a slight female version of Norway, physically fourteen, with blond hair and dull blue eyes. She had Norway's hair style but also had Denmark's hair style which reached past her shoulders and was tied in a short ponytail. She wore a purple-and-black bunad with a deep purple jacket over it, and rubber black Viking boots.

"Why does he want us to call him that?" The silver-haired Hong Kong asked before they noticed the others. "Nevermind." He said as he regained his composure. "Who are you?" Iceland asked curiously. "I'm Leon Steilsson-Wang and this is my twin brother Brynjar Steilsson-Wang."

"Say my name." The feminine Norway said to the duo, realizing that none of them introduced her. "There you go again!" Brynjar mildly shouted. "Come on." She said as she neared them. "Stop it." Leon demanded. "Older Cousin, Older Cousin..." While she kept repeating that the others could see the strange spirit circling the twins until something happened. "Stop it-" "Go away-" "We're not saying it. We're not saying.! We're not saying it!"

"This is just like with Icey and Norway!" Denmark shouted as he laughed then stopped since he earned three glares, one dark purple colored, the second brown colored, and the third was blue colored. "Hey your eyes aren't dulled!" He said as he pointed at the feminine Norway.

"My eyes only dull if I'm bored, tired, or if I feel any negative emotion," She replied while crossing her arms. "They can look like yours if I feel any positive emotion or if I glare." Denmark looked from her to Norway then back again. "The resemblance is uncanny." He said, ticking the three off.

"NOW YOU REALIZE IT?!" They shouted angrily as he just laughed. "Hey you never introduced yourself." He said, suddenly calmly, to her. "I'm Nina Bondevik-Densen, Denmark and Norway's only child." After that he was silent for a few minutes.

"You're saying that Denmark has my child!?" Norway demanded before she shook her head. "The other way around." She said, making Denmark laugh at Norway's fate. "So you have my child instead-" "I can still call Mor." She interrupted as he noticed the way Norway was glaring at him. "Nevermind."

"Can we get to meeting?" Yao asked, startling everyone who forgot that he was still there, before walking into the side doors. "Uncle Yao needs to loosen up." Leon said as they went through the door. "He needs to get a wife instead." Brynjar offered as they followed the group to the meeting.

"I HEARD THAT!" Two voices, Yao and China, shouted.

* * *

**Another one of my favorite pairings is HongIce, of course I prefer Hong Kong being the mother, and another neutral pairing of mine is DenNor.**


	5. Character List

Characters

Adela Beilschmidt-Vargas

Age: Ten

Personification Name: German Republic of Italy

Description: She is the first twin of Germany and Italy's children to be born. She acts like Germany most of the time but there are some moments that she acts like Italy, those times she quietly says 've' to not freak out her parents. She has a crush on her childhood friend Kedakai, but doesn't know that he likes her too. She is also very protective of Flavio and will do anything to protect him even if it cost her life.

Favorite Saying: "Let go dummkopf! Let me go or I swear you'll be vaking up tomorrow vith a huge headache!"

Birthplace: Germany

* * *

Flavio Beilschmidt-Vargas

Age: Ten

Personification Name: Italian Republic of Germany

Description: He is the second twin of Germany and Italy's children to be born. He acts like Italy all the time, but if he's angered he acts like Germany in a snap. He can see Holy Roman Empire at nights when everyone else is asleep, and talks with him about the connection between Holy Rome and Germany. He is dependent on Adela most of the time but the rest of the time is when he's going through Holy Rome's training.

Favorite Saying: "Okay hug time."

Birthplace: Germany

* * *

Alexander Kirkland-Jones

Age: Ten

Personification Name: American Republic of Great Britain(or England when he says it)

Description: He is the first of the triplets to be born, but his parents are America and England. He likes to pull pranks on anybody he finds, mostly it's his brother. He has a small crush on Hulya but doesn't know that she's obsessed with Kedakai. He doesn't wear glasses like his father or has his father's eye color either.

Favorite Saying: "I'm the hero!"(But if he's with America "I'm the sidekick!")

Birthplace: America

* * *

Skylar Kirkland-Jones

Age: Ten

Personification Name: British Republic of America

Description: He is the second of the triplets to be born, but his parents are America and England. He has his mother's touch of magic and practices a lot with Nina and Furtună. He doesn't like his brother's pranks and tries to stop him, only to end up being threatened by Adela when she catches them. He wears glasses but doesn't have his mother's eye color.

Favorite Saying: "I need to practice."

Birthplace: America

* * *

Nikolai Jones-Braginski

Age: Ten

Personification Name: Russian Republic

Description: He is the last of the triplets to be born, his parents being Russia and America. He wants to make at least one friend but no one notices him. He always runs from Alex and Sky because their fights always leads in his direction, no matter where they are. He is always mistaken for his father by his aunt Natalya which ends up with Russia clearing up the confusion.

Favorite Saying: "Someone! Help!"

Birthplace: America but taken to Russia to live with his father

* * *

Kedakai Wang-Honda

Age: Ten

Personification Name: Japanese Republic of China

Description: Kedakai is Katashi reborn but even though they look the same one thing is out of place. They both have the same eyes as China but Katashi's are the same color as Japan's. Kedakai likes his space and only allows his friends to get close to him, unless they're Athena and Hulya. He has no idea why they're obsessed with him. He has a crush on Adela but doesn't know that she likes him back. He has a pet wolf-dog named Tomie who is actually Mūnterasu, the child of the Wolf of Heaven and the Wolf of Hell.

Favorite Saying: "Onii-san!"

Birthplace: China

* * *

Yuèliàng Wang-Honda

Age: Ten

Personification Name: Chinese Republic of Japan

Description: She is born from China while her twin was born from Japan, but they don't care. She likes peace and will try to stop the meeting fights between the Kirkland-Jones but Angela always beats her first and she is always grateful. She has a budding crush on Nikolai but doesn't know if he likes her back. She has a pet dragon named Yomigami, who is very stubborn when in his human form.

Favorite Saying: "Ni-Ni!"

Birthplace: China

* * *

Angela William-Bonnefoy

Age: Ten

Personification Name: French Republic

Description: She is shy and quiet which means that no one notices her, but when she's annoyed by her two cousins she snaps. She has a pet bear cub named Lyon, he is Kumajirou and a brown bear's son. Lyon is half polar bear and half brown bear because of his coloring and is very loyal to his mistress.

Favorite Saying: "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL HAVE LYON TEAR YOU TWO APART!"

Birthplace: Canada

* * *

Athena Adnan-Karpusi

Age: Ten

Personification Name: Greek Republic of Turkey

Description: She is like her mother but not as laid back as him, she does have some of her father's energy and spirit in her. When she first saw Kedakai she was chasing a cat that got away from her and saw him petting it and instantly fell. She and her sister are obsessed with him but he always somehow escapes them. She has a pet cat named Kabegami, who sometimes is naked when he turns into his human form but that's only when he's sitting down.

Favorite Saying: "Kedakai!" or "Back off sister!"

Birthplace: Border of Greece and Turkey

* * *

Hulya Adnan-Karpusi

Age: Ten

Personification Name: Turkish Republic of Greece

Description: She is like her father a lot but likes to laze around some days like her mother. When she first saw Kedakai she was walking around until she saw him petting a stray cat that didn't attack him and instantly fell. She and her sister are obsessed with him but he always somehow escapes them.

Favorite Saying: "Kedakai!" or "Back off sister!"

Birthplace: Border of Greece and Turkey

* * *

Terika Kirkland-Galante

Age: Ten, a bit on the short side

Personification Name: Sealandic Republic of Latvia

Description: She was suppose to be named Marika and be called the Latvian Republic of Sealand but her twin died in the womb. She took half of her sister's name, Terry, and took her title as well so something of her would live on. She lives with Metare but isn't afraid of him like how Finland is sometimes of Sweden, instead she calls him 'Big Brother'. She has a pet horse named Kazegami, who is very shy in human form.

Favorite Saying: "Big Brother!"

Birthplace: Latvia but moved back to Sealand with Metare

* * *

Metare Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen

Age: Fifteen

Personification Name: Swedish-Finnish Republic

Description: He acts like his father most of the time but if he's alone by himself or with Terika he will show emotions. He was suppose to be kidnapped by Denmark but wouldn't leave without Terika. He was the one that found her on a rainy night and took her in, almost scarring his mother and giving him a heart attack. He never left her side after that and started calling her 'Little Sister'. He has a pet reindeer named Strider that he uses when Marika has to deliver presents since he steals his mother's to give him a break.

Favorite Saying: "Sorry." or "Leave Marika alone!"

Birthplace: Border of Sweden and Finland but moved to Sealand with Terika

* * *

Nina Densen-Køhler

Age: Fourteen

Personification Name: Norwegian-Danish Republic

Description: She acts like both of her parents, half the time she acts like Norway but another half of the time she acts like Denmark. She has her mother's magic touch and practices a lot with Skylar and Furtună. She has a crush on Furtună but doesn't know that he likes her back too. The three of them, her, Furtună, and Skylar, accidentally created a shadow foal which immediately became attached to her. She has a crush on Furtună, but doesn't know that he likes her back.

Favorite Saying: "Don't make me tell Mor."

Birthplace: Norway

* * *

Leon Wang-Steilsson

Age: Twelve

Personification Name: Cantonese Republic of Iceland

Description: He is like both of his parents but there are times when he just looses it. He is born with the power of ice, which was suppose to be his twin's power but for some reason he got it, that's when he starts to loose it and freak out internally while having a panicked look. His pet is a cloud-bringer dragon named Shôukōng, Chinese for Sky Watcher, who accidentally cut his right hand when she hatched and it never healed only to be a scar.

Favorite Saying: "I might be sorry but I will do it again." or "We're not saying it!"

Birthplace: Iceland

* * *

Brynjar Wang-Steilsson

Age: Twelve

Personification Name: Icelandic Republic of Hong Kong

Description: He is like both of his parents but there are times when his temper skyrockets. He has no clue of his brother's power or of why he has it, the only thing he knows is that Yinglong was his brother's master before he left, leaving his egg who later hatched into Shôukōng. He helps his brother, Metare, and Nikolai cut away the ice on a frozen lake that is numbing Russia's arm so hard that he can't feel it.

Favorite Saying: "We're not saying it!"

Birthplace: Iceland

* * *

Furtună Vladimir-Borisov

Age: Fourteen

Personification Name: Romanian Republic of Bulgaria

Description: He is like his mother in every way except for one thing: his magic can't be accessed. He tried lots of thing but couldn't get it to appear, that his until he tried singing then he can access it. He, Skylar, and Nina create the Hellfire Trio as miniature versions of the Magic Trio. He has a crush on Nina but doesn't know that she likes him back. He is slightly accused of being a vampire until his twin hits that person's head.

Favorite Saying: "What happened?"

Birthplace: Border of Romania and Bulgaria

* * *

Vyatûr Vladimir-Borisov

Age: Fourteen

Personification Name: Bulgarian Republic of Romania

Description: Both he and his twin have their mother's magic touch but he can access his easily. He likes to be alone to think a lot so he might not be mentioned for a few chapters. He has a deep bond with his brother since he can feel what he feels. He has a pet kitsune that the trio created and it has never left his side. He is sometimes seen with it either on his shoulder or next to his feet.

Favorite Saying: "You haven't wanted to do the same thing."

Birthplace: Border of Romania and Bulgaria

* * *

**Hope this is easier than explaining them each in one chapter.**


	6. Character List Continued

Next Nations

Character List Continued

These are ones that I forgot to write

Luciano Vargas-Carriedo

Age: Ten

Personification Name: Italian Republic of Spain

Description: He is the second/first child of Romano and Spain (either him or his brother were born a second after the other). He acts like Romano all the time but put him in a tomato field with his brother and he acts like Spain. He and Andre are inseparable from birth and when they are separated his temper is fired tenfold. He will do anything to keep his cousins together but gets into arguments with Adela easily.

Favorite Saying: "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" (Although he never means it.)

Birthplace: Spain but goes to Italy for autumn and winter

* * *

Andre Vargas-Carriedo

Age: Ten

Personification Name: Spanish Republic of Italy

Description: He is the second/first child of Romano and Spain. He acts like Spain all the time but insult his family or friends and he goes all Romano. He and Luciano are inseparable from birth and when they are separated he will go off on his own to find his brother, even if they're in rooms next to each other. He calms down any argument that Adela and Luciano have with a treat both of them like: spaghetti with wurst bits.

Favorite Saying: "Hermano!"

Birthplace: Spain but goes to Italy for autumn and winter

* * *

Lelija Laurinaitis-Łukasiewicz

Age: Ten

Personification Name: Lithuanian Republic of Poland

Description: She is the second born child of Poland and Lithuania. She doesn't act like either of her parents and has a friendly, person-liking attitude that never gets on anyone's nerves. She loves planting flowers with her twin Elita and loves nature so she will do anything to protect her and Elita's secret garden from others.

Favorite Saying: "It's none of my business."

Birthplace: Border of Poland and Lithuania

* * *

Elita Laurinaitis-Łukasiewicz

Age: Ten

Personification Name: Polish Republic of Lithuania

Description: She is the first born child of Poland and Lithuania. She barely acts like her father Poland but acts a bit like her mother Lithuania. She has a loveable, friendly attitude that barely gets on anyone's nerves. She loves planting flowers with her twin Lelija and loves nature too so she will do anything to protect her and Lelija's secret garden from others.

Favorite Saying: "Your job, your problem." Or "My job, my problem."

Birthplace: Border of Poland and Lithuania

* * *

**Just after I posted the first one and went to the mall with my family, I realized I forgot to do these four.**


	7. Chapter 5

Next Nations

Chapter Five: Berlin

"GET BACK HERE DUMMKOPF!" Germany shouted as he chased Prussia who infuriated Adela who was being held back by Flavio. Italy was taking his usual nap right now. Prussia ran out the door and into the woods behind the house until he came to the clearing where a picnic table was always set.

This was where he went to relax when the twins, or Hungary, got on his nerves and he wanted some peace. "Finally." He said as he sat down at one end, put his head on the table, and closed his eyes for a few seconds until a sudden scream forced him to open them. That was unexpected for him.

"Help!" He squinted his eyes as he looked through the dark trees and saw nothing until it happened. It was closer than he imagined but he saw what was happening. "Come back here you little bastard!" Denmark shouted as he chased someone, and once the clouds uncovered the moon the person he was chasing was clear in view.

It was a boy with silver hair in a similar cut to Hong Kong's but a bit more shaggy, his eyes were closed with tears spilling from them, and he wore a pirate-like outfit: the jacket was dark blue with brass buttons, the shirt he wore was dark red, the pants were black, and the boots were dark brown with white buckles. He looked physically around the twins' ages.

"Someone! Help!" He shouted as he ran faster until he tripped over a root. That was when Prussia had enough and stomped over to them with Gilbird flying over him. "That was the last vase I made for Lukas and you fucking break it!" Denmark shouted as he held his axe high, making the dark purple-red eyed boy whimper.

"Hey!" Prussia shouted as he stood between the boy and him. "Vhat is going on?" Denmark was red in the face as the boy whimpered even more and closed his eyes. "Nevermind," He said as he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him up gently from the ground before leading him back to the house, leaving Denmark to his now-swearing self.

As they made it back to the house, he noticed Flavio and Adela waiting at the back door and once they saw him and the boy, their eyes widened in surprise. "Is he going to be our cousin?" Flavio asked curiously as Prussia ignored him and brought him inside before going to get the first aid kit.

A while later Germany came back to see the silver-haired boy conversing with his children, Prussia with the first aid kit looking over any bruises or cuts on the boy, and noticed Italy finally woke up and also noticed the boy. "Who is zhis?" He asked as Prussia finished checking over the boy.

"Matthias vas chasing him und he vas shouting for help vunce I got to my secret place," Prussia said as the boy yawned and went to the couch before climbing onto it and sleeping instantly. "He looks like me und I couldn't let Matthias harm him." That seemed like a valid reason for Germany.

"Vell vhat's his name going to be?" Adela asked curiously. Prussia had a panicked look on his face as he though it over. "I forgot on zhe vay here." He admitted as everyone, except Italy and the boy, dropped to the ground. "Why not call him Berlin for-a now until you come up-a with a name?" Flavio offered as they stood up.

"At least until I figure out a name for him." Prussia said, but he didn't reject the name. The silver-haired boy, the one dressed like a pirate, the one that infuriated Denmark, and the one he took in, he now the capital of Germany, he was now Berlin.


	8. Author's Note

I've decided to just drop the story. I've lost all interest of continuing it, and I might post a new one with new characters I'm coming up with. And for the Berlin chapter, that was just for a reviewer that asked about Austia/Hungary/Prussia's child. I will put this up for adoption for anyone who wants to continue it.


End file.
